Oneshot Xa xôi
by Grey Adler
Summary: Đứng nhìn cô rất lâu, Shinichi mới tiến lại gần. Từ phía sau ghế sô pha, anh cúi người ôm lấy Shiho. Vùi mặt vào mái tóc nâu đỏ tỏa hương nhàn nhạt, Shinichi nhắm mắt lại. Anh thật sự rất nhớ cảm giác này, anh nhớ cảm giác có thể ôm lấy cô trong vòng tay. Shiho ngồi yên lặng, cô không phản ứng gì cả. Chỉ là, em cứ giữ như vậy, em cứ lặng im như vậy thôi, cũng được.


**Xa xôi**

Một buổi tối cuối tuần yên tĩnh, cô ngồi đó, trong một nhà hàng ấm áp với ánh sáng nhẹ nhàng. Mặc kệ vài cặp mắt tò mò từ những bàn lân cận thỉnh thoảng lại liếc qua, Shiho vẫn ngồi im lặng. Cây nến đặt giữa bàn đã cháy hết một nửa, từng giọt sáp chảy dài, ròng ròng, nóng rực, rồi khô cứng. Ly rượu vang phản chiếu ánh nến, lung linh thứ ánh sáng đỏ óng ả mê hoặc, phủ lên bông hồng trắng thanh khiết nét quyến rũ dưới màu sắc của những tột cùng xúc cảm. Lật giở từng trang, Shiho chán nản bỏ cuốn thực đơn xuống bàn. Đã hơn một giờ đồng hồ rồi, cô vẫn chưa gọi một món nào cả.

Shinichi đưa tay ra, như một thói quen, anh muốn nắm lấy bàn tay cô. Nhưng, khi anh gần chạm đến, Shiho đã thu tay lại, đụng vào ly rượu vang thật khẽ. Thật khẽ thôi, nhưng thứ chất lỏng đỏ sẫm ấy vẫn sóng lên, dập dềnh in vào đôi mắt biếc.

\- Shiho, anh không muốn như thế này.

Im lặng, cô vẫn luôn im lặng như thế.

Shinichi thu bàn tay lại, đăm đắm nhìn Shiho. Từ đầu đến cuối, cô vẫn không nhìn đến anh, không để ý đến sự hiện diện của anh, không nghe lời anh nói. Anh đã yêu biết mấy từng cử chỉ của cô, anh đã yêu biết mấy từng biểu cảm xinh đẹp trên gương mặt của người con gái đối diện với anh lúc này. Nhưng tại sao, giờ đây tất cả chỉ còn lại lạnh lùng và cay đắng? Vầng trán cao dần cau lại, chân mày anh nhíu chặt bởi những khổ sở và xót xa.

Anh muốn chạm vào gò má quen thuộc kia. Bàn tay đã đưa ra, nay lại rơi vào khoảng không hụt hẫng vô chừng.

\- Shiho, anh thật sự không muốn mọi chuyện thành ra như thế này. Tất cả những gì anh muốn, chỉ là bên em.

Shiho ngả người ra sau, đôi mắt trầm lặng nhìn qua hướng khác. Nhếch khóe miệng, cô muốn cố gắng có một nụ cười, nhưng gượng ép quá. Không được rồi, nơi này không được. Nhìn phía đối diện qua ly rượu vang trống rỗng, chút xao động thoáng qua rất nhanh, rồi Shiho nhắm mắt lại.

Shinichi nhìn cô, anh lắc đầu. Nụ cười trên môi cô, anh không thể thấy được nữa sao? Anh nhớ về quá khứ, anh nhớ về khoảng thời gian trước đây, mọi thứ thật giống một giấc mơ.

Ngồi trước quầy rượu, Shiho nâng ly lên, xoay xoay vài vòng rồi từ từ rót thứ chất lỏng cay xộc ấy vào cổ họng. Cảm giác như nuốt xuống dạ dày một cốc lửa, Shiho đặt mạnh ly xuống bàn. Nhưng, cô vẫn im lặng.

"Em không nên uống nhiều như thế."

Ngồi bên cạnh Shiho, Shinichi nhíu mày nhìn cô.

Đã sáu tháng rồi, em đừng như vậy, có được không? Anh không muốn thấy em như thế này, anh nhớ khoảng thời gian chúng ta ở bên nhau. Em biết không, anh nhớ lắm, nhớ đến điên dại. Cách em cười, lời em nói, những việc lặt vặt không tên em vẫn làm hàng ngày, anh thật sự rất nhớ.

 _Mỗi sáng thức dậy, anh có cô bên cạnh. Cô gái của anh nằm ngủ ngon lành, vòng tay ôm anh thật chặt. Shiho luôn như thế, khi ngủ sẽ vòng tay ôm lấy anh, rúc đầu vào lồng ngực ấm áp của anh, cứ giữ như vậy suốt cả đêm dài. Có đôi lúc, Shiho còn vô tư đưa chân gác qua người anh, vòng tay vẫn ôm chặt. Lần đầu tiên cô làm như thế, Shinichi có chút ngạc nhiên. Nhìn xuống Shiho, anh buột miệng nói một câu, "Em gan nhỉ."_

 _Ngẩng đầu lên nhìn anh một thoáng, cô lại cúi xuống, nằm xích lại sát hơn một chút, dụi dụi vào ngực anh,"Ừm ~"._

 _Im lặng một lát, Shinichi cười khẽ trong không gian tối mờ. Đưa tay xoa nhẹ mái tóc của cô, anh nhắm mắt lại. Em đúng là gan thật mà, dám làm như thế với anh._

Đột ngột đứng dậy, Shiho cầm lấy chùm chìa khóa trên mặt bàn rồi quay người bước đi. Ngồi trên chiếc ghế cao bên cạnh, Shinichi nhìn theo bóng lưng cô độc của Shiho, đôi mắt nâu cương trực của anh ngập tràn đau xót.

Rời quầy bar, Shiho bước đi trên con phố đông đúc, đôi bốt da cao gót nhịp xuống nền gạch vỉa hè từng nhịp đều đều. Chúng tạo nên những âm thanh buồn tẻ, lặp đi lặp lại, rồi mất hút vào đám đông ồn ã. Lặng lẽ theo phía sau Shiho, Shinichi vẫn kiên nhẫn đi cùng cô. Anh muốn được ở bên cô, dù cho cô không nhìn đến anh, không nghe anh nói, không để ý gì đến anh đi nữa. Đi đến bên lề đường, Shinichi đột ngột đưa tay giữ lấy bờ vai gầy của cô. Shiho, em đừng đi.

Về đến trước căn hộ, Shiho tra chìa khóa vào ổ. "Cách" một tiếng, cánh cửa mở ra không gian tối đặc trong căn phòng kín. Đưa tay đến vị trí công tắc, Shiho bật đèn lên, rồi sập cánh cửa lại. Vứt chùm chìa khóa lên mặt tủ giầy trước cửa, cô cúi người tháo đôi bốt ra, xếp chúng ngay ngắn vào vị trí của mình. Đứng lặng im bên cửa, Shinichi nhìn Shiho buộc hờ mái tóc lỡ màu nâu đỏ đang xõa tung. Cô ngồi xuống ghế sô pha, co hai chân lên, rồi tự ôm lấy mình. Tựa cằm lên đầu gối, Shiho thẫn thờ nhìn về khoảng không trước mắt.

Đứng nhìn cô rất lâu, Shinichi mới tiến lại gần. Từ phía sau ghế sô pha, anh cúi người ôm lấy Shiho. Vùi mặt vào mái tóc nâu đỏ tỏa hương nhàn nhạt, Shinichi nhắm mắt lại. Anh thật sự rất nhớ cảm giác này, anh nhớ cảm giác có thể ôm lấy cô trong vòng tay. Shiho ngồi yên lặng, cô không phản ứng gì cả.

Chỉ là, em cứ giữ như vậy, em cứ lặng im như vậy thôi, cũng được.

Không được. Shiho đứng lên, vòng tay Shinichi chợt buông lơi. Cô phải rời khỏi đây. Cảm nhận sống mũi đã cay cay, Shiho biết mình không thể ngồi lại đây thêm nữa. Mặc vội chiếc áo khoác, xỏ chân vào đôi giày thể thao vẫn xếp trước cửa, bỏ lại Shinichi đứng ngẩn ngơ nhìn theo bóng lưng nhỏ nhắn, cũng không để ý đến bây giờ đã là nửa đêm, cô đi nhanh như thể vội vã. Dần dần, bước chân vội đến thành bước chạy. Một mình trên phố vắng, con đường u tối này dường như chỉ còn lại mình cô.

Khóe mắt cay, mím môi thật chặt, Shiho chạy trong đêm vắng. Màn sương mờ lởn vởn dập dềnh, ẩm lạnh thấm qua lớp áo. Anh...

Nhà hàng này từng có những kỉ niệm của anh và cô. Shiho lật từng trang của cuốn thực đơn, nhưng cô lại chẳng để tâm đến món nào. Động tác chậm rãi tựa như một thói quen. Đã qua một giờ đồng hồ rồi, Shiho đặt thực đơn sang một bên, nâng ly vang đỏ thứ ba lên miệng, cạn sạch. Từng giọt lệ nến khô cứng soi mình qua lớp thủy tinh bóng loáng của chiếc ly rỗng.

 _"_ _Này Shiho, chọn món này đi. Thịt kho hạt thông, chua chua ngọt ngọt, rất đưa cơm."_

 _Shinichi nhổm người qua, đưa tay chỉ chỉ vào tấm hình minh họa hấp dẫn trên trang thực đơn cô đang xem. Nhìn Shinichi nhăn nhở chờ cô cho ý kiến, Shiho nghiêng đầu._

 _"_ _Anh đang có âm mưu gì hả, Shinichi?"_

 _"_ _Haha, bị em phát hiện rồi", anh ngồi lại ghế, hơi ngả người ra sau, hóm hỉnh trả lời, "anh đã nói là sẽ dỗ em ăn thành tròn xoe mà."_

Shiho nâng đôi mắt biếc xanh liếc nhìn sang phía đối diện, trong thoáng chốc, dường như cô nhìn thấy anh, một Shinichi mà cô yêu trong quá khứ. Dường như cô nhìn thấy anh cười, dường như, cô lại thấy anh nhìn cô bằng ánh mắt yêu thương ngập tràn ấy. Cũng chỉ là ảo giác mà thôi, con người đó chỉ còn tồn tại trong kí ức. Shiho nhắm mắt lại, là cô tự huyễn quá rồi.

Tới quầy bar, Shiho chọn cho mình một thứ rượu mạnh. Cô uống liền hai ly, đến tên rượu là gì cô cũng không nhớ, mà cô cũng chẳng để tâm nữa. Nhà hàng đó không được, Shiho dằn mạnh ly rượu rỗng xuống mặt đá, có quá nhiều kỉ niệm. Dòng rượu như nham thạch cuộn lên, như sôi trào, như cào xé trong dạ dày trống rỗng.

\- Shinichi, anh nghĩ em muốn thế này sao.

Siết chặt nắm tay, Shiho hít vào một hơi. Sáu tháng qua, cô đã gồng mình đủ rồi, bây giờ, cô tự cho phép mình được tùy tiện một chút. Không có tiếng trả lời, cười nhạt một tiếng, Shiho đứng bật dậy, cầm lấy chùm chìa khóa rồi cứ thế quay người bỏ đi, không để ý gì đến xung quanh cả.

Cô bước đi giữa con phố đông người, vậy mà tại sao lại có cảm giác cô độc đến vậy? Cô độc đến mức, cô sợ rằng mình sẽ lạc mất. Cô rất sợ lạc, cái thứ cảm giác lạc lõng mất phương hướng ấy rất đáng sợ. Với cô, nó còn đáng sợ hơn cả cái chết, hay ít ra, là cái ý nghĩ sẽ chết. Dòng người mờ nhòa đi, từng cá thể lướt qua cô như những bóng ma vội vã. Không còn tồn tại xe cộ, không còn tồn tại người đi đường, âm thanh ồn ã cũng nhạt dần, nhạt dần rồi tắt hẳn. Ánh đèn vàng vọt làm mờ đục tầm mắt. Phải rồi, là ánh đèn, cô không khóc, sẽ không khóc đâu, nhỉ.

Bước đến bên cột đèn tín hiệu, mới đưa một chân xuống lòng đường, đột nhiên Shiho dừng bước. Cảm nhận vai nặng hơn một chút, cô ngoảnh đầu nhìn lại, ánh mắt quét qua đám đông người đi đường, rồi dừng ngay phía sau. Một chiếc xe buýt lao vút qua, sát ngay phía sau lưng Shiho, tạt gió thổi tung vạt áo và mái tóc nâu đỏ buông xõa.

Về đến trước căn hộ tối vắng tanh, Shiho nhìn cánh cửa đóng im lìm, rồi mới tra khóa, xay chìa mở ra không gian tối tăm. Ném chìa khóa lên chốc tủ giầy, cô cởi từng chiếc bốt cao gót sớm đã làm cho đôi chân cô đau nhức. Tiện tay với chiếc dây buộc tóc bên bàn, Shiho túm hờ mái tóc lỡ xõa ngang vai. Thay một bộ váy suông thoải mái, cô ngồi xuống ghế sô pha, chầm chậm co chân lên, rồi cô tự ôm lấy mình.

Shiho nhìn về khoảng không trước mắt, cô nhớ lắm, nhớ cách anh ngồi cạnh bên, thoải mái ngắm nhìn cô đọc sách. Cô nhớ những khi hai người cùng xem ti vi, anh choàng tay qua vai, ôm lấy cô đang lười biếng dựa vào bờ vai anh. Cả hai cùng mặc đồ ở nhà rộng rãi, cô ôm gối, còn anh ôm cô. Những buổi sáng cuối tuần lười biếng như thế, thật nhớ biết bao. Đôi lúc, Shinichi sẽ bất ngờ từ phía sau, quàng tay qua cổ ôm cô như thế này. Shiho im lặng nhắm mắt lại, phải, như thế này.

Không được! Shiho đột ngột đứng dậy. Cô phải đi thôi, cứ ở lại đây, cứ như thế này, cô sẽ tự bức mình đến phát điên mất. Quơ lấy tấm áo khoác dài treo trên móc, Shiho khoác vội vào người, xỏ thêm đôi giày thể thao vẫn để phía cửa, cô đi ra ngoài cánh cửa gỗ nặng nề.

Tầng sương đêm lạnh giá đậu lại trên mái tóc nâu đỏ, thấm dần qua lớp áo khoác mỏng manh. Shiho dừng lại bước chân như hoang mang, như hoảng hốt. Trong đêm tối, cô đứng lặng người bất động.

Lần này, Shinichi không còn theo cô nữa. Bởi vì, cô đang đến chỗ anh.

Khối đá xám lạnh lẽo mờ ảo trong đêm, nơi đây khói sương nhạt nhòa kí ức. Shinichi...

Sáu tháng gồng mình gắng gượng tỏ ra mạnh mẽ, đến bây giờ giọt nước mắt mới có thể rơi. Từng giọt nước mắt nóng hổi trào ra, lăn dài qua gò má nhợt nhạt, rồi nhỏ xuống nền đá lạnh lẽo. Đối diện với bia mộ anh, một mình cô ở đây lạnh quá. Hôm nay, là kỉ niệm 2 năm của anh và cô.

Tối nay qua ly rượu rỗng, em đã ngỡ như mình thấy anh. Ngỡ như anh vẫn ngồi đó, đối diện em, cười với em, thật dịu dàng. Ngỡ như anh vẫn ngồi đó, vẫn thật ngớ ngẩn với kiểu cười nham nhở. Shinichi, em đã ước mình có thể cười với anh nhiều hơn một chút, khi em còn có thể.

Tối nay, sau những cốc rượu nặng muốn cháy họng , em đã ngỡ như mình thấy anh. Anh ngồi bên em, lặng lẽ, xót xa. Shinichi, em cũng đâu muốn như thế này. Tại sao lại không trả lời em?

Tối nay bước đi trên đường, Shinichi, em còn ngỡ anh đã giữ vai em lại, em còn ngỡ mình đã nhìn lướt qua bóng anh, khi em nhìn về phía sau. Anh nói xem, em tỏ ra mạnh mẽ với ai đây?

Nghĩa địa trong đêm thanh vắng chỉ có một mình Shiho. Cô chỉ im lặng thôi, đứng trước anh như thế này, cô chỉ có thể im lặng thôi.

Nhìn Shiho lặng lẽ khóc, Shinichi xót xa, nhưng anh có thể làm được gì đây? Khi thân xác anh đã nằm sâu dưới ba lớp đất, anh chẳng thể làm gì cho cô hết, ngay cả việc chạm vào cô thôi. Sáu tháng qua, anh chưa lúc nào rời khỏi cô cả. Anh vẫn luôn bên cô, lo lắng cho cô, xót xa nhìn cô gắng gượng từng ngày.

Shinichi muốn lắm, anh muốn ôm lấy người con gái mà anh yêu thương, anh muốn cầm lấy bàn tay cô, muốn hôn lên mái tóc mềm mượt ấy. Anh nhớ những tháng ngày ngập tràn ấm áp và thương yêu. Anh nhớ những buổi sáng hạnh phúc ngắm cô còn ngái ngủ trong bộ đồ rộng thùng thình. Anh nhớ tách cà phê đen nóng sực tỏa hương thơm đắng đặc trưng. Anh nhớ bữa sáng đơn giản mà vui vẻ hai người cùng làm. Anh nhớ lắm, anh muốn lắm những ngày bình yên ấy quay trở về.

"Shiho, tất cả những gì anh muốn, giờ đây, chỉ là bên em."

Shinichi đau đáu nhìn vào những giọt nước mắt trong suốt nhỏ dần từ chiếc cằm thon xuống nền đá mọc rêu xanh lạnh lẽo. Chỉ vậy thôi, vậy mà cũng xa xôi quá. Đưa tay lên, Shinichi muốn lau đi hàng nước mắt ấy, nhưng anh lại không thể. Xa xôi như anh và em lúc này vậy. Xa xôi như cả một đời.

Ngồi quỳ trên nền đá rêu phong ẩm sương đêm, Shiho đưa tay nhẹ nhàng lướt qua bia mộ. Cô cẩn thận miết ngón tay qua hàng chữ Shinichi Kudo thẳng tắp, khẽ khàng:

\- Shinichi, đừng đợi em, hãy yên tâm đi đi, đi đến nơi mà anh cần đến.

Nhíu lại hàng mày thanh tú, nước mắt lại không kìm được mà trào ra.

\- Em sẽ ổn thôi, vì em đã hứa với anh mà.

Xa xôi như vậy, nhưng cũng sẽ đến thôi. Một đời là bao lâu, ngắn dài rồi cũng hết. Em sẽ ổn thôi, cho đến ngày hai ta gặp lại. Shinichi à, đến khi đó, em đã trở thành một bà lão vừa già nua vừa khó tính rồi, anh có còn nhận ra em không?

Shiho cười nhẹ nhàng trong nước mắt, cô áp má lên tấm bia xám lạnh lùng, muốn gần anh cũng chỉ có thể thế này thôi. Hứa với em, nhận ra em nhé?

Giọt nước mắt lan qua bia đá, ấm nồng. Shiho, nước mắt em bỏng quá. Chợt cảm thấy bản thân như đang tan vào không khí, Shinichi hoảng hốt nhìn lại mình. Hồn anh, đang sáng dần lên, rồi tan thành từng lớp sương mỏng. Đến lúc phải đi rồi sao?

Nhìn lòng bàn tay dần trở nên trong suốt, Shinichi cười. Ôm choàng lấy Shiho, anh muốn bao bọc cô một lần sau cuối. Khi tia sáng đầu tiên của ngày mới hé lộ cũng là lúc anh hoàn toàn tan biến. Những gì còn lại, là một làn sương mỏng manh mà ấm áp bao phủ người con gái anh yêu thương nhất đời. Shiho nhắm mắt lại, giọt nước mắt cuối cùng rơi xuống chân mộ.

 _Xa xôi như cả một đời,_

 _nhưng em sẽ ổn thôi, vì em đã hứa với anh mà..._

 _xa xôi như vậy, nhưng cũng sẽ đến,_

 _một đời là bao lâu, ngắn dài rồi cũng hết_

 _em sẽ ổn thôi, cho đến ngày hai ta gặp lại, phải không?_

 **Grey**


End file.
